


After Seduction

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Seducing Q [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally called Teasing, changed the title when I decided to add other drabbles to this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This could be taken as a stand alone or after Seducing Q
> 
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q teases Bond

_Q's POV_  
He took a great deal of pleasure out of teasing Bond. There was no reason to allow him to get comfortable just because they were now lovers. So while he was on his way home after a particularly frustrating mission he spends the entire time with the head set tuned to private as he whispers all sorts of naughty ideas into the older man’s ear. By the time the agent comes striding into MI6 he is typing away innocently at his laptop. Neither is fooled by this. Bond’s smirk before his debriefing is a promise he is looking forward to.


	2. Touched

_Q’s POV_  
Every time the agent crosses near him, the older man brushes against him. To an outsider they are innocents, just friendly little moments. To him they are reminders of when they were last together. They have been dating for a while now, though they tend to keep it to themselves. Everyone knows that Bond is a bit of a whore. He really does not want to deal with the taunting and ribbing that would come with them knowing. Despite that he appreciates those little touches, the memories that they bring forth and the promise of more that occurs with each.


	3. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond considers a gift for Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

_James’ POV_  
He was out on a mission, a rather boring and dull information collecting mission when he spotted something in the window of one of the shops he was passing. Keeping an eye on his target who was two buildings away, stopped at a road side vendor to get a fresh coffee. In the display window is a silver pocket watch with tiny scrabble squares etched into the cover, on the side he can see it says ‘Genius’. He will definitely have to get that for his boffin.

This had been a very long mission and he had not seen his boffin and handler for nearly three months. While he enjoyed the flirting in his ear, he would have preferred to flirt in person instead. That way, if his boffin was amendable there could be something more than just flirting.

Quickly submitting the location to memory, he makes sure his target has not moved yet just to notice that he is starting to now. He’ll be back when he is done in order to get that watch, even if it gets him yelled at by M for being late.


	4. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

Q’s POV  
It was nearly Valentines Day and he was frustrated. Part of him wants to do something special for the agent for the holiday but he is supposed to be on a mission on the other side of the world. Sighing, he  gives a small shake of his head and returns to his paperwork.

A few days later he is surprised by a delivery with his title on it. Heading into his office he closes the door and opens it up, reading the little note from the agent written in a combination of languages. 

For Valentines Day, with all my affection- James

Four days later he opens it on Valentines at home, discovering a collection of CD’s. Curious he shoves the first CD in his laptop and turns it on. A huge smile lights his face when the little recording plays for him.

~Thinking of you today, enjoy this host of music, take care Q~

The rest of the day is spent listening to the vast variety of music and enjoying the vast variety. 


	5. Appreciative View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for the MI6 Café tumblr group 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing competition!
> 
> Reviews are always welcome

How James manages to get himself into these situations he doesn't know, he thinks while entering the building of the health resort in the middle of the bright, frozen mess.

For a moment he pauses just inside the door, taking in the rather lovely view presented to him. James is leaning against the counter, weight seeming to rest on his arms, legs braced wide apart. It makes him wonder if James realizes his arse is sticking out in ways that makes him want to pinch it.

Shaking his head, he closes the distance between them, ordering a shake and sassing his boyfriend.


	6. Ribbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** You two know that you sound like an old married couple, right?”  
> “That’s ridiculous. I’m neither old nor married.”  
> “What about me?”  
> “Well, you aren’t married.”

Q’s POV

He’s pretty sure that bickering with James in the middle of his branch isn’t supposed to be fun, but there you have it, it is. He enjoys ribbing the agent whenever James is down here. Most of his branch ignores it or makes bets he’s not supposed to know about regarding when they are going to stop with the flirting and teasing and do something about it. 

He’s not telling them that they have been dating for the last year. That’d be way too easy. 

They’re in the middle of one of their bickering matches when a relatively young minion who is new to the unit and was bringing him a fresh tea comments almost hesitantly as he glances between them, “You know that you sound like an old married couple, right?”

He pauses just long enough to meet the younger man’s eyes as he answers, “That’s ridiculous. I’m neither old nor married.” 

Beside him, without missing a beat James queries, “What about me?”

“Well,” he drawls, turning back to his computer, “you aren’t married.”

He’s sure that the younger man hasn’t a clue what to say as the mug is set down and the minion leaves without speaking another word.  

He chuckles softly, going back to his project without worrying about James’ ego. This isn’t the first time he’s teased the spy about being old, and it probably won’t be the last. Particularly as his significant other delights in teasing him about being young and with spots more than he appreciates. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
